


Weekend Plans

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami invites Himuro to Tokyo for his birthday weekend. Murasakibara goes along with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For [**MuraHimu Week**](http://fuckyeahmurahimu.tumblr.com/post/131906699747/hello-everyone-welcome-to-the-murahimu-week-2015) \- Day 5!

Tatsuya's been on the phone for half an hour and Atsushi's been zoned out the entire time, sprawled out on the couch with his phone in his hands, idly scrolling through recipe websites to find a good cake recipe that he can try making. It's Tatsuya's birthday soon and—well, it's the first birthday since they've been dating. Atsushi wants to make it a special one. He hasn't made any concrete plans just yet but he knows that when he does, they're going to be great. Tatsuya's birthday is going to be amazing. It's going to be—

"Atsushi," Tatsuya says excitedly, walking into the lounge room, having hung up from his conversation. "Taiga's invited me to go to Tokyo for my birthday weekend so we can spend time together! He said it's up to you if you want to come, of course. I can stay at his place if you'd rather just stay here, or we could get a hotel room together."

"Of course I'm coming with you," Atsushi scoffs lightly, putting his phone away before reaching out. He pulls Tatsuya into his lap, arms wrapped around him tightly. "I'm going to spend your birthday with you. That's not even a question you need to ask." 

Tatsuya smiles, tucking his head under Atsushi's chin and hugging him tightly.

Atsushi holds back his sigh when they're this close, because Tatsuya will hear it.

Tatsuya's birthday is going to be awful. 

 

* * *

 

Atsushi packs two bags full of snacks for the train ride to Tokyo, and then another to share with Tatsuya. He watches in amusement as Tatsuya digs out the packet of nerunerunerune and takes his time preparing it, adding water from his bottle and mixing it patiently. It's not often that Atsushi leaves any nerunerunerune for Tatsuya because it's his favourite, but it's Tatsuya's birthday weekend after all. Atsushi can share. 

"You're staring at me," Tatsuya mutters, when he's eaten his first scoop of it. 

"You're cute," Atsushi replies, wiping the corner of Tatsuya's mouth with his thumb and sucking the sweet paste away. Tatsuya scrunches his nose up, his cheeks going pink. Atsushi smiles to himself, going back to his own packet of chips. 

He manages to hold onto his good mood all the way to Tokyo. He expects it to vanish the moment he sees Kagami waiting for them at the station, but then he realises that Kuroko is standing beside him, his dog sitting in the space between them.

"Kuro-chin," he says, patting the dog before ruffling Kuroko's hair too. 

"Please don't do that," Kuroko replies, brushing Atsushi's hand aside. He glances at Kagami, who is hugging Tatsuya in greeting. "He's been looking forward to this weekend since they made plans. I know that you don't get along very well, but…"

"I'll behave myself," Atsushi replies, shrugging. "I'm not going to ruin Muro-chin's birthday, you know." 

Kuroko smiles. "I know that. We thought that we'd at least accompany you to your hotel, because Kagami was too impatient to wait until tomorrow." 

Atsushi yawns loudly. "Well, I'm tired. I think I'm going to sleep as soon as we check in."

Tatsuya and Kagami are talking in English, too fast for Atsushi to understand every single word, but he gets the gist of it. Something about going out tomorrow and Atsushi can't quite tell if they're talking about spending time alone together, but he came expecting at least some of that anyway.

Kuroko clears his throat, and Atsushi tries not to jump with surprise, having forgotten that they were walking next to each other. If Kuroko catches it, he doesn't comment. 

"Kagami is a good cook. He was talking about baking a cake tomorrow, but I told him that you're good at making desserts. You can come over while the two of them are out tomorrow and bake the cake, so it's ready by the time they both get back. It could be a nice surprise that way. Besides, it's Himuro's birthday on Sunday, so he won't be expecting anything on a Saturday. That way, you can spend some time together on his actual birthday."

"He didn't think that up himself, did he," Atsushi mutters. "It sounds more like your kind of idea."

Kuroko smiles. "He's growing a lot, but sometimes he still tries to do everything himself. I'm there to remind him that he's not alone. He has other people he can rely on too."

Atsushi hums in thought, watching the way Kuroko smiles at Kagami's back as they walk. "Okay. I'll come over. But I'm not going to wake up early. Text me when they're out and I'll come to your place." 

"Do you have Kagami's address?" Kuroko asks, already typing it out in a text to him. 

"Kaga-chin's address, hm?" Atsushi raises an eyebrow. 

Kuroko doesn't reply, but he doesn't really need to.

 

* * *

 

"I think Taiga has a crush on Kuroko," Tatsuya murmurs when they're lying together in their hotel bed, long limbs tangled. 

Atsushi hums noncommittally. Tatsuya pushes.

"No, really. He's afraid of dogs. Like, deathly afraid, wouldn't go near one even if you paid him. But he's okay with Kuroko's dog—I think I even saw him pat it once. He wouldn't deal with someone's dog unless he really liked them." Tatsuya shuffles closer, resting his head on Atsushi's shoulder. "Besides, the way he looks at Kuroko is just…"

Atsushi hums again, not particularly interested. He rolls Tatsuya onto his back and sets about distracting him.

 

* * *

 

He makes his way to "Kagami's place"—as Kuroko refers to it in his text message—just past eleven o'clock the next morning. Kuroko's assured him that they already have all the ingredients that he'll need, so he doesn't need to bring anything. He stops by a convenience store for snacks, because he knows Tatsuya will tell him off if he eats all of Kagami's snacks. If he even has any. 

Kuroko lets him in, looking completely comfortable in his surroundings. Nigou is there too, barking out a greeting from the playpen set up in the lounge room. 

"You look at home here, Kuro-chin," Atsushi comments.

"The kitchen's this way," Kuroko replies, leading the way. "Would you like anything to drink?"

Atsushi has a recipe he's decided on, which he's already sent to Kuroko. He's impressed when he sees that Kuroko's printed it out, setting all the ingredients out in the order they'll be needed. 

"You're useful in the kitchen, aren't you?" Atsushi asks. "Does Kaga-chin make you help him cook?"

"He does," Kuroko replies calmly, clearly realising that Atsushi is trying to bait him, and refusing to rise to it. "I'll help you however I can." 

Baking with Kuroko is—nice. They get along easily and Kuroko knows how to stay out of Atsushi's way, when to step in, much like he does on the basketball court but unlike the basketball court, they don't argue once here. They lapse into comfortable silence, interspersed with Atsushi giving instructions, or Kuroko asking questions. They leave the cake to bake and sit on the couch, in front of the TV. Atsushi finds a cartoon and Kuroko picks a book up off the coffee table, finding his place in it and continuing to read. 

"You live here," Atsushi says during a commercial break, because he can't help it, he can't keep it to himself any longer.

Kuroko looks up from his book. "Yes I do."

"With Kaga-chin," Atsushi elaborates. 

"We're dating," Kuroko replies. "If that's what you're trying to ask. Like you and Himuro, am I right? Which is a fairly recent development, I think. Even if you liked him since you were in your first year of high school, I think."

"You're observant," Atsushi whistles, and he knows he's stating the obvious, but he's impressed nonetheless. 

"You stayed in the game against us, just for him," Kuroko replies, like that explains enough. Perhaps it does. 

"I don't want to think about that, we lost," Atsushi sighs loudly, waiting for the commercials to end. 

"It was a good game," Kuroko says. "We've played some good games over the past few years." 

"Muro-chin was a good captain," Atsushi murmurs. "I'm still annoyed he handed it over to me the year after."

Kuroko smiles. "You made your team feel safe, though. Like they were in good hands. That's the impression I got when we were playing against them."

Atsushi shrugs, and they lapse into silence again when the commercial ends and the cartoon returns. 

 

* * *

 

Kuroko's sense of aesthetic is so painfully average that Atsushi ends up canning every decoration suggestion once the cake is cooled and they have their first layer of icing on it.

"The cake is round," Kuroko points out. "What if you made it look like a basketball?"

"Too simple," Atsushi replies, shaking his head. "Kaga-chin might be happy with something that simple, but I want to do something… more impressive."

"For your boyfriend," Kuroko says quietly, like he's testing the words out. Either that, or he's letting Atsushi test what it feels like to hear them.

"Yeah," Atsushi agrees, at length. "I want to impress my boyfriend. That's not a bad thing."

"Of course not. I think it's a good thing." Kuroko glances at the clock hanging on the wall. "We have half an hour before they're due back."

Atsushi ends up mixing the icing with purple food dye, covering the cake with that. He pipes cream around the bottom of it and then along the edge on top as well. Kuroko cuts some strawberries and Atsushi carefully places them in the middle, nodding with satisfaction.

"He'll like this."

"I'm glad," Kuroko replies, beginning to clear everything away.

"I put some strawberry aside for Nigou too," Atsushi says, pointing at it. "So he isn't left out when we eat cake."

Kuroko smiles. "You're a good person, Murasakibara." 

Atsushi shrugs, pretending the words don't warm him as much as they do.

 

* * *

 

When Tatsuya arrives with Kagami, he's surprised to see Atsushi there, then equally surprised to see Kuroko. His eyes widen with realisation and Atsushi nods with satisfaction, glad that he's finally caught up.

Except then Tatsuya turns to Kagami. "You planned this, didn't you? My birthday's not even until tomorrow, so you knew I wouldn't be expecting anything, and—"

"Actually, it was Kuroko," Kagami says with a smile. From his pen, Nigou barks loudly. Kagami sighs, his hand brushing against Kuroko's arm as he walks further into the apartment. "Yeah, yeah. Hang on for a minute, Tatsuya, I have to go say hi to the dog." 

"Wait, Taiga? Saying hi to the dog?" Tatsuya turns to Atsushi with a confused look, and then to Kuroko. 

Kuroko simply smiles. "He does that when he gets home. It's part of the routine." 

Tatsuya's eyes widen and _this time_ , he understands. "Oh. You and Taiga are…"

"So hey," Kagami calls out from the kitchen, probably not even realising what he's interrupting. "This looks amazing. Did you make it, Murasakibara?"

"What looks amazing?" Tatsuya asks, raising an eyebrow. "What did you make?"

Atsushi simply smiles, resting his hands on Tatsuya's shoulders and guiding him into the kitchen, where the cake is sitting on the bench. Atsushi keeps his hands right where they are on Tatsuya's shoulders, even when they get there, and notices the way Kuroko walks to Kagami's side, taking his hand. 

 

* * *

 

"They're dating," Tatsuya says later, when they're walking back to the hotel from Kagami—and Kuroko's—apartment, having eaten cake, dinner, and then even more cake. Atsushi smiles, appreciating the fact that Tatsuya is just as nosy as he is. "Huh. I could have called that. It just seems kind of obvious, that they'd end up together."

"Obvious like you and me?" Atsushi asks, gently bumping Tatsuya's side. "Maybe even more so. You're at least good at pretending that you're calm sometimes. Kaga-chin isn't. I'd say Kuro-chin would cancel that out, but…"

Tatsuya laughs. "There's no helping the way Taiga looks at Kuroko. Forget what I said yesterday about him having a crush, I'm pretty sure he's in love."

Atsushi hums in thought. He's caught Tatsuya watching him the same way a few times, too, when he thinks Atsushi doesn't realise. Atsushi's never really mentioned it, because he likes it too much to let it stop. He takes Tatsuya's hand as they continue to walk. "You know what? I love you." 

Tatsuya freezes for a moment, before he turns to Atsushi with a smile, taking his hand. "I love you too."

They keep holding hands, the entire way to their hotel, only letting go when Tatsuya needs to get the keycard out of his pocket to let them into their room. 

"So," Tatsuya murmurs, shutting the door behind him with one hand and using the other one to grab onto Atsushi's shirt. "Considering that Taiga and Kuroko were nice enough to give us some time to ourselves… I think we should take advantage of that."

"Do you?" Atsushi asks with a small smile, letting Tatsuya tug him towards the bed.

"Maybe I can convince you to give me my birthday present early," Tatsuya raises an eyebrow with a grin. 

"What makes you think I got you a birthday present?" Atsushi asks, picking Tatsuya up around the waist and carrying him the rest of the way to their bed. "I thought that baking you a cake was enough."

It's a lie; Tatsuya's been eyeing off a sports jacket for weeks now and it's currently sitting at the bottom of Atsushi's travel bag, gift wrapped and then hidden in amongst all of his belongings. 

" _Please_ ," Tatsuya purrs, grinning as Atsushi puts him down on the bed. "You know exactly what I mean."

"Is that so?" Atsushi kneels over him, leaning in to kiss Tatsuya's neck. He doesn't even bother hiding his smile, because they both know that Tatsuya's going to get exactly what he wants, but at least Atsushi can play along for a little longer. "Go on, then. Convince me."


End file.
